The Aetherial Witch
This is an Act 4 side quest offered by Captain Reave after completing the Betrayal at Fort Ikon quest. The Legion is harboring a Possessed witch named Anasteria, and Inquisitor Creed has ordered her not to be harmed. Captain Reave however blames her witchcraft for the betrayal by Commander Lucius, and asks you to deal with her. Objectives *Speak to Anasteria at the Fort Ikon Prison Optional: *Slay Anasteria *Report to Captain Reave at Fort Ikon Guide Anasteria is located in the Fort Ikon Prison. Talk to her and decide whether to kill her or let her live. Benefits to letting her live * Unlock the Outcast faction, equipment, bounty table, and quest line, which increases Outcast reputation and decreases Black Legion reputation. * Access to some of the best Aether Resistance augments in the game, able to be applied on weapons and armor. Benefits to killing her * Unlock the Fort Ikon Prison dungeon with Anasteria as a boss at the end and a great source of The Black Legion reputation farming, Elite mobs, and gear. * Access to Outcast's Secret, a Legendary helm that only drops from Anasteria. Notes As with most quests, your choices in one difficulty can be different in another difficulty after playing through the game again. However, with Anasteria it is a little different. Changing your mind with her in a new difficulty will cause your Outcast reputation to reset to 0 (Tolerated) in all difficulties. This also means that, while she may still be friendly in The Fort Ikon Prison in a difficulty that you befriended her, you will no longer be able to buy her augments, in any difficulty. Outcast reputation is gained very quickly as the quests from Anasteria (if you befriend her and not kill her) have very high reputation rewards, but they also decrease Black Legion reputation at the same time. If you choose to befriend her, it is recommended to obtain the Writ of the Black Legion first (if you are able) because her initial quest will immediately decrease Black Legion reputation. This will ensure that, should you wish to revert back and regain Black Legion reputation in a different difficulty, it will be much easier to do so. The Fort Ikon Prison (as an enemy dungeon after killing Anasteria) is a very short, one-level dungeon packed with Elites and an end boss (Anasteria), making it an excellent spot for farming gear. One option is to kill Anasteria in Normal/Veteran and Elite difficulties and befriend her in Ultimate. This will provide very useful 70+ gear and augments to your already-high-level character, along with most likely being Revered with The Black Legion by the time you reach Ultimate. Access to Aether Resistance augments can be an excellent advantage, although they aren't the only ones with Aether Resistance. The Order of Death's Vigil and The Black Legion quartermasters have similar augments with less Aether Resist. A second option is to befriend her in Normal/Veteran and Elite difficulties and kill her in Ultimate. This will cause her dungeon to be unlocked at the highest difficulty that will provide you with the best possible loot, and relatively quickly with it being a very small dungeon. Also, Anasteria gains strength as your reputation decreases by killing her, making her fight tougher, but allowing easy-to-find Nemesis mobs to spawn inside once you reach Nemesis reputation. If you still aren't sure what to do, a third option is to befriend her in all difficulties and then, using a separate character, kill her in all difficulties. This will provide you with all of her dungeon's loot which can be shared in the Item Transfer Stash. Rewards Spare Anasteria: :Anasteria will then offer the Power of our Enemies quest. Kill Anasteria: :Captain Reave will then offer the Cult Activity side quest. Quest Log Category:Quests